staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
08 lutego 1991
TP1 07:40 Express gospodarczy 08:00 Dzień dobry - magazyn rozmaitości 09:00 Wiadomości poranne 09:10 Domowe przedszkole 09:35 Teleferie 10:00 Kino Teleferii: Mały detektyw - film prod. radzieckiej 10:23 Program dnia (pozycja nie wymieniona w gazetach, można zobaczyć nagranie tego programu dnia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cH2JP_FuMKM) 10:25 Dzieci jak to dzieci - film fab. prod. radzieckiej 11:35 Szkoła dla rodziców 11:55 Aktualności Telegazety 14:00 Studio Sport: Mistrzostwa Świata w narciarstwie klasycznym 15:50 Program dnia 15:55 Wiadomości popołudniowe 16:05 Kino Teleferii: Robin Hood (11): Czary - serial prod. angielskiej 17:00 Video-Top 17:15 Teleexpress 17:35 Raport - przegląd wydarzeń międzynarodowych 18:00 Odbicia (7-ost.) - serial TP 19:00 Od Kapitału do kapitału 19:15 Dobanoc: Bouli 19:30 Wiadomości 20:05 Na skrzydłach orłów (1) - film fab. prod. USA 21:15 Kinomania 21:40 Konie Wojciecha Kossaka - film dokumentalny 22:10 Studio sport 22:40 Wiadomości wieczorne 22:55 Panorama światowego sportu 23:25 Weekend w jedynce 23:55 Be Be and Ce Ce Winans TP2 07:55-11:00 Telewizja śniadaniowa: 07:55 Powitanie 08:00 CNN - Headline News 08:10 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 09:10 Brzydkie kaczątko - film TP 10:15 Magazyn Telewizji Śniadaniowej 10:55 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce 11:55 Polacy - Kocahm życie - Jan Pietrzak 12:50 Crime story: Ameryko, oto jestem - serial prod. USA 13:40 Express gospodarczy 14:00 CNN - Headline News 14:15 Program dnia 14:20 Przegląd prasy 14:30 Czas akademicki 15:00 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci 16:00 Pogranicze nad Olzą - program publicystyczny 16:30 Wzrockowa lista przebojów Marka Niedźwieckiego 17:00 Noce i dnie (10): Ojcowie i dzieci - serial TP 18:00 Programy lokalne 19:00 Obserwator 19:20 Programy lokalne 21:30 Panorama dnia 21:45 Sport 21:55 Crime story: Ameryko, oto jestem - serial prod. USA 22:45 Programy lokalne 23:05 Obrazy, słowa, dźwięki - program o sztuce 00:05 Komentarz dnia 00:10 CNN - Headline News 00:25 Program na sobotę TP Katowice 14:00 Retransmisja programu satelitarnego ZSRR 18:00 Aktualności 18:25 Ferie, Ferie... 18:35 "Sacrum profanum" - magazyn chrześcijański pod redakcją A. Kraśnickiego 19:00 Retransmisja programu II TP 19:20 "Stewardessa" - reportaż B. Folty 19:30 Gwiazda nadziei - program rozrywkowy w opr. M. Mikos i R. Pawlity 20:25 Kino z Satelity: Sissi (cz. II) - film prod. austriackiej 21:30 Retransmisja programu II TP 22:45 "Mieć czy być" - reportaż B. Klimus 23:05 Retransmisja programu II TP PTV Echo 5.55-9.00 Magazyn "Dzień dobry we Wrocławiu", a w nim m.i.n. 7.30 Gość Bajki dla dzieci (ok. 7.40 i 8.10) 8.00 Przegląd prasy 16.30 Serwis informacyjny 16.40 Program dnia 16.45 Bajki 17.50 Echo Trip 18.00 Echotekst 18.45 Serwis informacyjny 18.55 Echo Trip 19.00 Klub Ludzi Życzliwych 19.10 Uliczna opinia publiczna 19.20 Reportaż interwencyjny 19.30 Klipy z satelity 20.00 Echo Trip 20.20 Klub Ludzi Życzliwych 20.25 Rozmowy z "Grubej Rury" 20.40 Uliczna opinia publiczna 20.50 Reportaż interwencyjny 21.00 Kup Pan Auto 21.10 Swobodne Echo 21.30 Retro pol, czyli w kamiennym kręgu 22.00 "Hunter" - serial z TV Set 23.00 Echotekst 23.45 Swobodne Echo 23.55 Serwis informacyjny 24.00 Swobodny Echo Trip ARD/NDR 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Aerobic - Fitness mit Vernunft 10.00 heute 10.03 Die Bestie ist der Mensch 10.45 ARD-Ratgeber 11.00 heute 11.03 Pension Sonnenschein 12.55 Presseschau 13.00 ZDF-Mittagsmagazin 13.45 Wirtschafts-Telegramm 14.00 Tagesschau 14.02 Sesamstraße 14.30 Tiere vor der Kamera 15.15 Tagesschau 15.20 Die Störung hat System 16.30 Der Hase mit den Samtohren 17.00 Die Trickfilmschau 17.15 Tagesschau 17.25 Berichte vom Tage 17.35 Kojak - Einsatz in Manhattan 18.30 Regionales 18.35 Büro, Büro 19.00 Regionales 19.05 Herzblatt 19.30 Landesprogramme 19.58 Heute im Ersten 20.00 Tagesschau 20.15 L.I.S.A. - Der helle Wahnsinn 21.44 Tagesthemen-Telegramm 21.45 Plusminus 22.30 Tagesthemen 23.00 Golden Girls 23.25 Sportschau 23.50 Jenseits von Eden 01.40 Tagesschau 01.45 Zuschauen - Entspannen - Nachdenken ZDF 09.00 heute 09.03 Dallas 09.45 Aerobic - Fitness mit Vernunft 10.00 heute 10.03 Die Bestie ist der Mensch 10.45 ARD-Ratgeber 11.00 heute 11.03 Neapel so schrecklich schön 12.05 Ski-Weltcup 13.45 ZDF Sport extra 16.30 Die Nervensäge 16.55 Programm-Service 17.00 heute / Aus den Ländern 17.15 Tele-Illustrierte 17.50 ALF 18.20 Inspektor Hooperman 18.50 Programm-Service 19.00 heute 19.30 Auslandsjournal 20.15 Eurocops 21.15 Das hätten sie sehen sollen 21.45 heute-journal 22.10 Aspekte 22.50 Die Sport-Reportage 23.15 Eifersucht auf italienisch 00.55 heute RTL Plus 06.00 Hallo Europa - Guten Morgen Deutschland 09.15 Windjammer 11.00 Riskant! 11.30 Showladen 12.00 Der Preis ist heiß 12.35 Dezernat M 13.00 Der Ankläger 13.20 California Clan 14.05 Springfield Story 14.50 Die wilde Rose 15.35 RTL aktuell 15.38 netto 15.50 Reporter des Verbrechens 16.40 Riskant! 17.10 Der Preis ist heiß 17.45 Pronto Salvatore 17.55 RTL aktuell 18.00 Der Sechs-Millionen-Dollar-Mann 18.45 RTL aktuell 19.20 Zurück in die Vergangenheit 20.15 Airwolf 21.05 Millionenziehung 21.10 Operation Poker 22.35 RTL aktuell 22.45 Tutti Frutti 23.45 Schüler lieben hübsche Hasen 01.20 Corbari - Der letzte Partisan 02.50 Die Geisel 04.20 Rose von Cimarron 05.30 Flash Gordon 05.50 Aerobics Sat 1 06.00 Guten Morgen mit SAT.1 08.30 SAT.1 Blick 08.35 Nachbarn 09.00 SAT.1 Blick 09.05 Love Boat 09.55 SAT.1 - Teleshop 10.10 SAT.1 Blick 10.15 The Real Ghostbusters 10.40 Rauchende Colts 11.30 Fort Boyard 12.20 Glücksrad 13.00 Tele-Börse 14.00 Nachbarn 14.25 Love Boat 15.15 Köpfchen, Köpfchen 15.40 SAT.1 - Teleshop 15.55 Paradise 16.45 T. J. Hooker 17.40 SAT.1 Blick 17.45 Programmvorschau 17.50 Die reinste Hexerei 18.15 Chance 18.45 SAT.1 Blick 19.15 Glücksrad 20.00 Hardball 20.55 SAT.1 Blick 21.00 Frank & frei 21.55 SAT.1 Blick 22.05 Dreckige Hunde 00.10 Das Freudenhaus 01.40 Hardball 02.30 Programmvorschau Pro 7 06.10 Liebe, Lüge, Leidenschaft 06.50 Rascal, der Waschbär 07.15 Flipper 07.50 Die Waltons 08.25 Die Leute von der Shiloh-Ranch 09.20 Petrocelli 10.10 Vicki 10.35 Prost Helmut! 11.05 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 11.50 Völlig falsch verbunden 13.30 Die Leute von der Shiloh-Ranch 14.30 Rascal, der Waschbär 14.55 Schweinchen Dick 15.20 Nachrichten und Wetter 15.30 Flipper 15.55 Perry Mason 16.55 Vicki 17.20 Barney Miller 17.45 Nachrichten und Wetter 17.55 Schwestern 18.50 Schweinchen Dick 19.20 Ein Colt für alle Fälle 20.15 Kreuzfahrt des Grauens 21.45 Die Straßen von San Francisco 22.40 Rekruten im Todesdschungel 00.20 M*A*S*H 00.45 Nachrichten und Wetter 00.55 New York antwortet nicht mehr 02.25 Hawaii 5 - 0 03.15 Der Frauenheld 04.30 Gefrier-Schocker 05.20 Nakia, der Indianersheriff 06.05 Das Geheimnis der blauen Tropfen Tele 5 06.05 WNT Worldnews 06.30 Guten Morgen, Bino 08.45 Zuhause 09.40 Texas 10.30 Spiel mit dem Feuer 11.00 Wildcat 11.30 Hopp oder Top 12.00 Ruck Zuck 12.30 Vor Ort in... 13.00 Stadt, Land, Fluß 13.30 He-Man and the Masters of the Universe 14.00 Die Barkleys 14.30 Werbetrommel 15.30 Wildcat 16.00 Spiel mit dem Feuer 16.30 Fazit 16.35 Bim Bam Bino 19.20 Fazit 19.30 Ruck Zuck 20.00 Stadt, Land, Fluß 20.30 Hopp oder Top 21.00 Ring Frei! 21.50 Fazit 22.00 Höllenjagd auf heiße Ware 23.40 Aktion Todesmole 83 01.15 Ruck Zuck '88 01.40 Szene D 02.20 Video nonstop Eurosport 6.00 Wiadomości 7.00 Kot DJ 8.30 Eurobik 9.00 Wspinaczka na rękach z Francji 10.00 Narty w stylu wolnym 10.30 Narty: 15 km kobiet 12.00 Pływanie synchroniczne z Australii 12.30 Hippika: Puchar Volvo 13.30 Szermierka z Moskwy 14.30 Przełaje rowerowe z Holandii 15.30 Rzucanie strzałkami 17.00 Kolarstwo z Australii 18.00 Sport na świecie 19.00 Przed spotkaniem w Albertville 19.30 Wiadomości sportowe z Europy 21.00 Zapasy 22.30 Wydarzenia dnia 23.30 Skoki narciarskie 0.30 Sporty motorowe The Children's Channel 7.00 Dowódca okruszek 7.30 Kreskówki non stop 8.15 Nieznośny Denis 9.45 Jack in the box 11.45 Kreskówki non stop 12.30 Safari 13.00 Shazam 13.30 Jack in the box 15.30 Nieznośny Denis 17.00 Kreskówki 17.30 Serial FilmNet 7.00 How to frame a figg 9.00 Ewok adventure 11.00 Sędzia-ksiądz 13.00 Dobry rok 15.00 Squeeze 17.00 Kolory 19.00 Porucznik Coiombo 21.00 Young guns 23.00 Zyj i pozwól umrzeć 1.00 Koszmar na Elm Street 3.00 Człowiek na szczycie 4.45 Podejrzany